In the field of radio frequency (RF) transmission, there is a need to permit variations in the connections between multiple existing transmitters and multiple existing antennas. By providing flexibility in such connections, different antenna characteristics can be selected at different times. To satisfy this need, numerous switching systems have been developed to improve such switching capabilities.
One such switching system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,510 (Plummer), which issued Dec. 1, 1992, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The switching matrix of this patent permits the connection of multiple transmitters and multiple antennas utilizing a plurality of crosspoint switch modules. Given the modular design of this crosspoint switch module, a matrix of any size can be easily constructed.
As the switching matrix of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,510 represents a considerable advancement over prior switching systems, efforts have been directed toward further improving this design. In particular, it is always desirable to reduce the labor required to install and service such a switch particularly for the replacement of consumable parts. Efforts have therefore been made toward to goal of reducing the cost of manufacturing, installing and servicing the switch matrix.